warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Stone Song (PoT)
|namest=Sharpclaw: Leader: |namesl=Stone Song Stone Song |familyt=Mate: Son: |familyl=Broken Shadow Fallen Leaves |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |position1=Leader |precededby1=Furled Bracken |succeededby1=Unknown |livebooks=Long Shadows, ''Sign of the Moon |deadbooks=''Sign of the Moon}} '''Stone Song' is a hefty, dark gray tabby tom with glittering ice blue eyes.Revealed in Long Shadows, page 190 History In the Power of Three Series ''Long Shadows :Stone Song is a sharpclaw of the ancient cats that use to live around the lake, and he is revealed to be Broken Shadow's mate, and thus, Fallen Leaves' father. He is sorrowful that his son died in the tunnels, and he feels that the group should find a new place to live. He is very curious and intrigued by Jay's Wing's, or rather Jaypaw`s, "dream" about the mountains. He seems very confident about the fact that the tribe should abandon the place they live now, and is the cat who asks Furled Bracken for the stones to be cast. :After the decision is made to leave, Furled Bracken appoints him as the new leader because he is the one who's on the opposing side of the stone casting, and Furled Bracken can be the tribe's leader no longer. Stone Song later asks Jay's Wing to help him lead the tribe to their new home. Jay's Wing responds by telling him that the tribe's ancestors will guide them, if they're prepared to listen, and they'll speak to them in dreams and send them signs. Stone Song then leads his tribe to find a new home where they truly belong, and to discover their destiny. In the Omen of the Stars Series [[Sign of the Moon|''Sign of the Moon]] :Stone Song is having an arguement with Jagged Lightning about the journey to the mountains. Jagged Lightning tries to get Stone Song to say he had made a mistake, but he refuses and changes the subject. When he spots Jayfeather as Jay's Wing, he comments that the journey would have been much harder for a single cat. Upon being questioned about staying, he points out that the storm hasn't ended. :When Broken Shadow starts accusing Jayfeather of making her leave her son behind, Stone Song interupts them, reminding Broken Shadow that she voted to go. He then questions Jayfeather as to why he left. When Jayfeather says he got scared, Stone Song is very surprised. He volunteers for a patrol with Jayfeather, Chasing Clouds, and Half Moon. :On the patrol, he comments that he made a mistake to which Jayfeather is shocked and tries to convince the leader that he made the right choice without success. He seems to be rather supportive to Jayfeather throughout the patrol even stating that Jayfeather's failure at catching a shrew as proof that there was prey. :Later, he works very hard to make sure Chasing Clouds doesn't get carried off by the eagle. When they are hit by the avalanche, Stone Song is the second cat after Jayfeather to climb out. He feels a strong sense of loyalty for not giving up on the almost impossible task of finding Chasing Clouds and Half Moon. When Jayfeather states that they should have faith he seems to be very confused and down hearted. :Stone Song tries to get his friends to calm down to no avail when they bring the injured Chasing Clouds back. Stone Song seems very supportive to Chasing Clouds. Upon Chasing Clouds getting hurt, he admits defeat to the frustration of Jayfeather. :The next morning, Stone Song seems back to his normal self. When he comments about using a lure, Owl Feather gets very protective of her kits but Stone Song reasures her that he isn't referring to that. He is rather surprised when Jay's Wing offers to do it. :Stone Song fights very well to protect Jay's Wing from the eagle when it fell into the trap. He comments that Jay's Wing had a good plan for protecting the hunters. :When they are back at the cave, Stone Song tells the cats who were not on the patrol about what happened. After he finishes with the story, he takes another hunting patrol out, but tells Jay's Wing to rest. Family Members Mate: :Broken Shadow:Revealed in Long Shadows, page 187 Deceased, Suspected Tribe of Endless Hunting member Sons: :Fallen Leaves: Deceased, Trapped in the Tunnels :Unknown Kits: Deceased, Suspected Tribe of Endless Hunting members Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Ancients Category:Sharpclaws Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Tribe of Endless Hunting Cat Category:Tribe Cat